


Only You

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Negan Smut, Negan TWD, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), jeffrey dean morgan smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: You work alongside Jeffrey Dean Morgan on The Walking Dead. He has fallen in love with you, but you don't realize it.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Negan kicked his bedroom door open as you both stumbled into the room. He was kissing you passionately and pulling at your clothes. When he reached the bed, he pulled off your shirt and laid you down. You reached your hands down, unbuttoning your jeans while Negan did the same to his. He thrust his hips against yours, and you matched his movements. It felt a little awkward, but you started moaning his name. He grunted with you, and if you didn’t know any better... you’d say he was actually enjoying this. He accidently let your name slip out of his mouth while he was moaning.  _ Your real name. _

 

“Cut!” the director yelled. 

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry!” Jeff hung his head against your chest. He really didn’t want this scene to end. 

 

“It’s okay Jeff. You guys go get some rest. It’s a wrap for today.” The director rubbed his tired eyes. 

 

You had to admit that you were a bit relieved. Making out and pretending to have sex with Jeff was fun and all, but you were really tired. It had already been a long day of filming, but Jeff insisted you try filming this scene before calling it quits, after he suggested a few practice runs of course. He insisted that you guys put your all into it. It was going to be a major scene in the season finale. All year long, fans begged for your characters to get together, and the writers were finally giving them what they wanted. Jeff was excited for it, to please the fans of course. 

 

Maybe these scenes would be easier for you if so many people weren’t watching. It made you feel a bit uncomfortable; some of the cast would show up on set even though they weren’t filming that day. Norman always liked being in the background and watching others film their scenes. It was nice having that support, especially since you hadn’t gotten to film as many scenes with Norman this year. 

 

Jeff crawled off your body and held his hand out to you. You took his hand, and he helped you off the bed. Your jeans pooled at your feet, and you felt bare without your shirt on. Jeff took note how uncomfortable you looked.

 

“You going back to your apartment?” he asked, handing you a robe to cover up. 

 

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired. It’s been a long night!” You smiled, grabbing the robe from Jeff and slipping it on. 

 

“Let me give you a ride home?” Jeff grinned down at you. 

 

You couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes he was giving you. It was always nice of him to offer to take you home. He did it almost everyday for the last few months. Plus riding on his motorcycle always sounded like fun. It relaxed you. 

 

“Yes, please. Meet me at my trailer?” You smiled back at him. 

 

He nodded, and you quickly made your way back to the trailer. You slipped off the robe and removed your character clothes. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out the comfortable leggings and sweatshirt you had packed. You were starting to put on your shoes when Jeff knocked on your door before stepping inside. 

 

“I guess we need more  _ practice,  _ huh?” he joked.

 

“We almost had it!” You shook your head. 

 

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what got into me…” Jeff looked away from you. He began nervously touching his chin. He actually seemed a bit shy that he had done that. It was adorable.

 

“Let’s hurry. I’m ready for bed.” You moved towards the door, and Jeff took your hand to help you down the steps. 

 

You instinctively let go of his hand as the trailer door shut. Neither one of you spoke as you walked to his motorcycle. You yawned before getting on, and Jeff noticed. He took the shortcut to your apartment to help you get in bed quicker. Once he arrived at your apartment, he walked you to your door and said goodnight. 

 

You quickly crashed on your bed, instantly falling asleep. Jeff rode the rest of the way to his place as he tried to come up with a plan. He had to make a move, a huge gesture, that would show you how he felt. He loved you, and it was time for you to realize that. 

* * *

 

The next day, you arrived on set to find a trail of rose petals leading to your trailer. You assumed it was just Norman, playing one of his usual pranks. You entered your trailer to find multiple bouquets of roses laid out for you. You noticed a note laying on your couch:

 

_ ‘Can’t wait to practice our scene…’ _

 

You giggled while reading the note. Jeff was obviously trying to set the mood for the intimate scene you’d be filming today. He could probably tell how nervous you were last night and wanted to make you as comfortable as possible. 

 

You finished filming a few solo scenes that needed to be done in the daylight. The director sent you and the rest of the crew on a break before you filmed your scene with Jeff. It was the perfect time to practice your lines with him. You went to your trailer to wait for him, the smell of roses invading your senses as you entered. It wasn’t long before a knock came to your door, and you already knew it was Jeff, ready to practice. 

 

“Come in!” you shouted from the couch you were resting on. 

 

Jeff entered your trailer with the biggest grin across his face. He stood in front of you and inhaled deeply, enjoying the rose scent. 

 

“Did you like the roses?” He smirked, licking his bottom lip slowly. 

 

“Oh yes! They are very pretty, and definitely set the mood! Although, I’m not sure Negan would be that romantic!” You giggle as you sat up on the couch. 

 

Jeff chuckled loudly, and shook his head. He sat next to you on the couch and opened his script. He began reading over the actions of your intimate scene, then began to point out little things that could be added in. There wasn’t much more time before you’d both be called back on set.

* * *

 

 

You watched from your chair as the crew members set up the cameras and lighting in Negan’s bedroom. Jeff got up to grab a quick drink of water just as Norman arrived to watch filming. You were busy looking down at your script, and didn’t notice the way Jeff kept looking at you from across the room. 

 

“You know he’s in love with you right?!” Norman’s voice startled you. 

 

“What?” You tilted your head as you looked up from your script. 

 

“You’ve gotta see it every time he looks at you!” Norman smirked as you both looked over at Jeff, who looked away quickly and pretended to be fascinated by the label on his water bottle. 

 

“You’re overthinking it. Just because our characters are hooking up on the show doesn’t mean he feels anything off screen. We’re just acting!” you corrected Norman. 

 

“Whatever you say. Just pay attention to the way he looks at you.” Norman leaned back into his seat. 

 

You started trying to think about if Jeff had been acting different towards you lately. He had been extra flirty recently, but you thought he was doing that with everyone. You then began to think about how excited he got when your character was captured by the Saviors and brought to Negan. He had made a comment about you guys being able to film together more. You thought nothing of it at the time. He offered you a ride home on his motorcycle almost every night. He always walked you to your door, and sometimes came inside for a drink. But he never expressed wanting more. Unless, maybe he was trying to be a gentleman and not force himself on you. Which was the exact kind of thing Jeff would do. Your trailer was covered with roses this morning, a very romantic setting to get in the mood to practice lines. But it wasn’t something romantic Negan would do; this had Jeff written all over it.

 

The director called out for you guys to get in position to start the scene. Jeff followed you over to the other side of Negan’s bedroom door. There were no cameras on this side of the door, but they still needed you guys to reshoot Negan busting through the door. You both stood there, silently waiting for the director's orders. Jeff lightly glided his fingertips up your arm. He rested his fingers on the side of your neck, leaning down to taste your lips. He kissed you passionately, and no one was watching. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you tighter against him. In that moment, it was just the two of you, lost in each other’s touch. 

 

The director yelled, “Action!”, and Jeff kicked the bedroom door open as you both stumbled into the room. He continued kissing you the same as he did before, except now he was Negan. He began pulling at your clothes before reaching the bed and laying you down. You both quickly unbuttoned your jeans, and Negan began to thrust his hips on you. You both moaned, pretending to feel pleasure. You looked into his dark lust filled eyes and realized he was enjoying this. You fully realized it now—Norman was right,  _ Jeff was in love with you. _

* * *

 

After filming, you quickly walked back to your trailer to think. You sat on your couch and tried to understand how it could take you so long to realize that Jeff loved you. It was obvious to everyone except you. You felt so stupid. You had instantly been attracted to Jeff the first day you met him, but you thought he wouldn’t be interested since you were much younger than him. Right then you decided, if Jeff tried to make another move, you’d definitely take him up on the offer this time. 

 

Like clockwork, you had a knock at your trailer door, and you already knew who it was.

 

“Come in Jeff!” you called out. 

 

“How’d you know it was me?!” Jeff came into your trailer with a smirk on his face. 

 

“I knew it could only be you.” You smirked back at him, biting your bottom lip. 

 

Jeff chuckled. He looked at you strangely, as if he realized you were looking at him differently. 

 

“I came to offer you a ride back to your apartment.” Jeff grinned. 

 

“I’d love that!” you replied quickly.

 

Jeff reached his hand out to you, and you took it eagerly. He lead you down the steps of your trailer and began walking with you down the dirt road to his motorcycle. Usually, you’d let go of his hand after you exited your trailer but this time was different. Your grip tightened on Jeff’s hand, and he looked down at you surprised. He was already dreading the moment that you’d let go of his hand, and it took him by surprise when you didn’t. He liked this feeling—holding hands with you. He didn’t understand why this was happening, but he walked at an extra slow pace to make sure he could savor every second of this.

* * *

 

 

Your grip tightened around Jeff’s waist as you both rode back to your apartment. Today he had taken the long way home. You were glad because you were enjoying being so close to him. He offered to take you home practically everyday, even though the cast was given transportation. He was always quick to visit your trailer at the end of the day, and you wondered if he literally waited all day to spend this ride with you. Experiencing it now, you realized you hadn’t been enjoying it as much as you should have. It was a very intimate ride, especially when he took the scenic route. It was just you and Jeff, riding on an empty road along the woods. 

 

With your arms wrapped around him tightly, you were able to feel him sigh when he turned down your street. He knew that his trip with you was over, and he would be going back to his place to be alone. He didn’t want to leave the embrace of your arms. 

 

Jeff parked his motorcycle and helped you off. He silently walked you to your door, as he always did. He waited for you to unlock your door so he knew you’d make it safely inside. 

 

“See you tomorrow,” Jeff said, then turned to leave. 

 

You suddenly reached your hand out and grabbed him, gently pulling him back to you. He looked up at you confused, and you couldn’t help but grin.

“Please stay for a drink?” You tried to not sound too desperate. 

 

“I’d love that!” Jeff smiled back at you. 

 

You lead him inside and quickly began getting him a drink. You realized he had made so many attempts to get your attention that he probably wouldn’t try anything now. But you knew you had to be with him tonight. You walked back over to your couch where Jeff was sitting and handed the drink to him. He took a sip, then looked up at you confused. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna sit?” Jeff patted the seat next to him. 

 

“Yeah.” You smirk and straddle his lap. 

 

He groaned as he was taken by surprise. Jeff grabbed your hips and forced you onto his lap harder. You could feel his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans. You looked up at him with eyes full of longing, and he was finally seeing in you now what he had craved for months. He could sense your hunger, and he knew you wanted only him…  _ only this. _

 

He picked you up and carried you towards the bedroom. He kicked the door open and laughed when he realized it was just like the scene you guys were filming earlier. He sat you down on the bed, and you both undressed yourselves at an urgent pace. With your body now naked, you shifted farther onto the bed. Jeff quickly crawled on top of you and began devouring your mouth with his. He roughly pulled your right leg over his shoulder. He lined himself up with your entrance and grinned down at you.

 

In one powerful thrust, he took you with fierce urgency, and not once did he take his eyes off yours. You gasped, not expecting him to be so rough, but you loved it. His pace was fast, and you already felt heat pooling at your core. 

 

“Jeff,” you breathlessly moaned. 

 

He groaned at the sound of your voice. His hips slowed, and he slowly slammed into you, each thrust filling you to the hilt. Your head tilted back, and you clutched the bedsheets tight. 

 

“I want you sore baby,” he murmurs, and continues his sweet rhythm. 

 

You moaned, feeling your legs become shaky. You reached your arms to wrap around Jeff’s neck, pulling him closer to you. Your fingers gripped the back of his messy hair. The sound of his hips slamming into yours filled the room. 

 

“Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine. Say it.”

 

“Only you, baby. I am yours,” you moaned, as you reached your peak. 

 

Your release washed over you in intense waves. Jeff continued rocking his hips into you a few more times, before reaching his own release inside of you. He laid his head down on the side of your neck, letting his body weight rest on you while he tried to catch his breath. He began brushing the hair out of your face that was stuck with sweat. He gently kissed your lips and slowly caressed his fingertips along your jawline. He finally slid out of you and laid down next to you. He reached his arm across your waist and pulled you up close to him. You lightly caressed your fingers along his arm, soothing him to sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of birds chirping in the early morning woke you up from your deep sleep. Jeff was still sound asleep next to you. He looked so comfortable and peaceful sleeping in your bed. You couldn’t believe you waited this long to be with him. Last night was incredible, and you never wanted this moment to end. Your eyes trailed down Jeff’s chest, and you instantly noticed how hard he was. You couldn’t help yourself; you just had to have him again. 

 

You moved down to his cock. Running your tongue up his shaft, you flicked the tip with your tongue and continued on to kiss his lower abdomen.  

 

A loud moan escaped Jeff’s lips, and you looked up to see he was looking down at you. His eyes looked tired and heavy from him just waking up, but you could tell he loved being woken up like this. You continued running your tongue up and down his shaft, when he suddenly pulled you to lay down on the bed. He forced you to lay on your stomach and spread your legs apart. He moved fast to rub the tip of his cock along your slick folds. He found your entrance, and slid his entire length into you with one hard push. He didn’t give you time to adjust as he began his rapid movements. He grabbed your hands and wrapped them behind your back as he continued to pound into you from behind. His relentless movements made your body hum with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

 

You already felt your orgasm hitting you, but you held on as long as possible. It didn’t take long until Jeff was breathing more rapidly as he reached his climax. You were finally able to let go as you both came at the same time. He continued thrusting into you while you both rode out your highs. 

 

He laid next to you, his chest rapidly rising as he tried to catch his breath. He must have been exhausted still, since he started to drift off to sleep again. You smiled as you stared at his sleeping form. Jeff lightly opened his eyes, and he grinned when he realized you were watching him sleep. 

 

“Jeff,” you whispered softly. 

 

“Yeah baby?” he whispered back. 

 

You moved closer to him and began swirling your fingers along his chest hair. Your hand trailed up to his face, and you turned him to look at you. He opened his eyes and smiled at you while he waited for you to continue speaking. 

 

“Will you give me a ride to the set this morning?” you asked sweetly. 

 

“I’d love to.” He gently placed a kiss on the palm of your hand. 

 

“Will you still give me a ride back home?” You smiled. 

 

Jeff smirked and leaned down to softly kiss your lips,  _ “Always baby.” _


End file.
